Vocaloid Stories
by Ninja-Samurai-Assassin
Summary: This is a story about all our favorite hetalia characters role-playing as the characters on every vocaloid song we know and love. There would be good endings, sad endings and really terrible plots, it all depends on the song. Read as the hetalians engage themselves in the deep meanings of the songs from vocaloids. I hope you guys try to read and review.
1. Note

**THIS FIC IS ABOUT HETALIA CHARACTERS IN ALTERNATE UNIVERSES!**

**A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS OF DIFFERENT PAIRINGS!**

**I MAY OR MAY NOT MAKE ARCS FOR THIS FIC AS WELL.**

**THE SONGS THAT WOULD BE PLAYED OR READ HERE ARE STRICTLY VOCALOID SONGS.**

**YOU GUYS MAY SUGGEST SONGS BUT IT HAS TO HAVE A SUBTITLE SO I COULD UNDERSTAND.**

**EVEN IF THE SONG IS A BIT MATURE...I COULD PROBABLY DO IT. **

**JUST NOT THAT MATURE...HAHA!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY MY FIC!**


	2. Kokoro Kiseki

A young scientist by the name Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, was currently in his laboratory pressing shinning buttons and pulling levers up and down. Sometimes, he pauses and chugs his coffee down only to leave the lab and make more, then returns to whatever he was doing.

He has been doing this for 1 week straight. This was the seventh day when his friends barged in making Antonio drop out of his chair.

"TONI!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Antonio asked, as his 2 bestfriends helped him up.

"We heard from Bella that you haven't been leaving you lab for days!" Francis shrieked.

The Prussian beside him nodded. "Totally unawesome, my friend"

Antonio scratched the back of his head. Has it been that long?

"Sorry, mi amigos. I just got carried away with my-"

"-Latest invention" Gilbert cut Antonio off. "Yeah, yeah we know"

Francis shook his head. "Honestly Antoine! We are quite proud of all your acheivements but if it meas the death of you, I would rather you stop it all"

Antonio chuckled at that. Francis is such a mother hen. "Okay, okay. I'll leave for today. So any ideas on what we're doing?"

Francis grinned while Gilbert shouted. "CLUBBING"

Antonio laughed and took off his lab coat and wore his black leather jacket. "Alright! To which bar, exactly?"

Gilbert's smiled wider. "Luddy's boyfriend's bar! They got the best alcohol in the whle fucking world!"

Antonio smiled at the memory of Gilbert's younger brother's boyfriend. Ludwig was always so awkward and yet he managed to catch a social butterfly like Feliciano. Antonio only met Feliciano once and both got on good term immediately. Feliciano even had a twin brother! But Antonio never met him. How fun it must be to have a twin! Like Alfred and... uh...I forgot. Oh Whatever!

"So how were you guys while I was in the lab?"

Francis smiled excitedly. "My new clothes line was already sold out the moment I released it to the world in Paris!" It wouldn't surprise Antonio that Francis' creations were a trend. Francis is a famous fashion designer and always looks so fancy. People just instantly fell in love with his 'drop-dead-gorgeous creations' as he would say.

"Hah! That's nothing! I sold at least 20 of my companies most expensive vehicles! The look on my superior's face was classic! Hahaha! If I didn't knew I would be fired if I laughed, I would've been on the ground rolling in laughter!" Gilbert may look like an egotistical idiot but he was the best salesman that had ever walked the earth. He could sell an elephant to the senator and the senator would pay him with cold, hard cash. And if you're wondering what happened to the elephant, she is still in the senator's backyard in her own personal pool. Yup, you heard right. The elephant has its own personal pool. Don't ask why, Gilbert just had a picture of it and Antonio was too weirded out t ask further questions.

"Ah. That's great you two!"

"How about you, Toni? What's happening with your so-called miracle?" Gilbert asked. He slid his hands to the back of his head while Francis drove.

Antonio just grinned. "It's getting better! All I need now is to design on what he or she would look like!"

Francis smirked. "I would've offered myself, but I am just too beautiful to be duplicated"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I wouldn't want to be duplicated anyways. There is only one room for awesome person in this world, no need for 2!"

Antonio just chuckled. "Si! I won't make it look like you"

After that the 3 bestfriends had a conversation about food to sports to their old days until they reached the bar.

"The bar's name is quite unique" Francis mentioned as they read the neon lights outside.

'ROMANO'

"Hmm. It is! I kinda like it!" Antonio said while Gilbert just shrugged. The 3 entered to see a lot of people drinking and dancing to the beat of the music.

"Hey! There's Feli!" Gilbert shouted, pointing to the Italian on the bar stool. The bartender was none other than Arthur Kirkland, who rolled his eyes once he saw the trio.

"Bloody hell. Even after I moved out of my condo, I still see you gits" he mumbled.

"Aw, but Angleterre! I know you missed me!" Francis cooed making the Brit blush.

"H-how dare you talk to me like that! I'll have you know I'm quite overjoyed that wouldn't have to see you ugly frog face again!" Arthur ranted.

Francis reciprocated his insult and soon both were in their own world, insulting and teasing each other.

"Hey Feli! Where's Luddy?"

Feliciano smiled. "Ve~ he said that he would come here shortly after a seminar he had to do"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "He needs to relax more. All work is so unawesome!" Gilbert quickly spotted a guy with shoulder length hair on the dance floor looking lost. He grinned. "Catch you guys later!" he said as he went over to the boy.

"So Antonio! I heard you were doing another experiment! What is it this time, ve?"

Antonio grinned. "Well, I decided to make an android that would be like a human being! It couldn't eat or sleep or bathe like us though. I'm almost done! I just needed to think of what he or she would look like first"

Feliciano was strangely quiet. "ve, could you make it look like mi fratello…?"

Antonio looked at Feliciano confused. "Like your brother? Why?"

Feliciano gave him a heart-breaking smile. "Mi fratello died last month on a job in Italy….. I j-just….. I-I…I just miss him!"

Antonio smiled sympathetically at him. "Hey, Lo siento. I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject"

Feliciano wiped away his tears. "No. It's okay. I just can't get over the fact that he's gone" He sniffled. "He was a model in Italy you see….. He was on his way towards the airport so he could come visit, but a drunk person ran into his car…. And he was in the hospital, alone. The only one there was his manager. I still feel guilty for not being there by his side during those times….."

Antonio placed a gentle hand on the weeping Italian's shoulder. "Hey don't worry, amigo. Just give me a picture. I'll try to make my miracle look like him"

Feliciano cracked a smile. "G-grazie. I'm very thankful" He took out his pocket and handed Antonio a full body picture of his twin brother.

"Wow! You both look almost identical! The only difference would the curls and the color of your eyes!"

Feliciano nodded. "That's fratello's best feature. His eyes could convey all the emotions he hides. If he's happy, sad or mad, his eyes shows it with great passion. Ve, that is why he was chosen as a model. I have other pictures of him. I'll just sent it to you tomorrow"

Antonio nodded. "You do that".

Feliciano smiled one last time before sighing and leaving the bar stool. "I have to go now. Nonno night be drunk at home. I have to take care of him"

As Feliciano began to walk away, Antonio called his attention.

"Wait! What was his name"

Feliciano turned around and said,

"Lovino Romano Vargas"

Then he quickly turned around and left the bar.

Antonio watched the Italian leave and went to analyze the picture.

Romano…..Wasn't that the name of the club?

Antonio felt a bit sad for the Italian. He lost his life at a very young age. Antonio was only 25 and Feliciano is 3 years younger than him making Lovino 22 years old.

Lovino in the picture was scowling. He was wearing a tight black shirt and some denim jeans. Antonio peered in closer to see the magnificent eyes. What Feliciano said was really true. Lovino's eyes were a mystery between green and hazel. The passion he sees in these eyes were indescribable. Though if you see this picture from a distance, the man would appear to be annoyed but if you look closely, he was actually secretly happy. The boy's face is rather attractive as well. He definitely is handsome, and his body is nice as well.

He is a model….

An Italian model, I might add…..

Antonio quickly jumped from his seat.

"I would do it right now!" he said running out of the club. He remembered Francis and Gilbert but thought that both would be too drunk to even notice his absence.

Once the Spaniard got to his house, he quickly took off his jacket and wore his lab coat and began to work.

It took about a month for Antonio to finish his creation to perfection. And Once he did, he turned on his creation. It looks exactly like the man in the photograph! And thanks to Feliciano's pictures on some half-naked Lovino, which Antonio didn't have a nose-bleed, even the android's body is exactly the same.

The android opened its eyes to see a happy Spaniard smiling at him.

"Hello there! My name is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo! But you can call me Toni! Haha…. I'm kinda you're creator but I don't want that kind of relationship! I kinda want us to be bestfriends!"

The robot blinked. Antonio saw what his creation was missing so his smile faltered.

"You're annoying me, bastard" Lovino said. His voice a bit deeper than Feliciano's. Antonio made sure to get every detail of Lovino's life. He didn't need memories, just some details on his voice, attitudes and habits.

Though the sentence would be an insult, it was said with no emotion what-so-ever. Antonio realized that it was the only thing a man could never make. A kokoro (heart).

Antonio still smiled and went on with Lovino. "Hey! I would teach you some things! Come over here!"

Antonio spent his years with Lovino. Antonio was very happy with Lovino. He never felt lonely and Lovino seemed to have the same interest as him. Antonio would occasionally look at Lovino and be reminded of his childhood, where his mother had purposely abandoned him to go with her boyfriend. Antonio could see it in those emotionless eyes.

'What is the reason for my existence?'

Antonio then hugged the android and started to cry.

"Don't worry. Your perfect"

Years passed and soon the famous miracle scientist's time has come.

He gently stood up and walked over to the never-aging android.

"I'm leaving, Lovino"

The android looked up. "Bastard. You're leaving again? When are you fucking coming back?"

Antonio chuckled. "I don't know. You're so naïve…."

And with that Antonio left and sat on a large cherry blossom tree just outside his lab.

After a hundred years. Lovino waited patiently for Antonio to come back.

But he never did.

He looked at the cherry blossom tree and saw that in its old age, it's now dying.

'Is this the reason for my fucking existence?'

He looked up to the branches which used to have so many beautiful pink leaves adorning it.

'Right. The tomato bastard said that if I make a wish, it might come true'

"I wish to see what that bastard did until he left me"

Then suddenly, Antonio's computer began to glow. Lovino was curious on how it just suddenly worked. He moved on closer and reluctantly touched the screen.

Then felt it.

He felt his heart beat.

It was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

Then tears began to fall.

Lovino tried to wipe then off only to cause more tears to fall.

Why does it hurt?

Is this what a heart feels like?

Why did he leave?

Where is he?

Thoughts of sorrow ran through his head. After a while he stopped crying and got up and smiled for the first time.

'He wouldn't want me crying. I better go see the joy of having a heart'

He ran towards the cherry blossom tree. It was dead but somehow, almost magically, the tree was becoming younger. Cherry blossom leaves were falling off and were delicately landing on the grass. Lovino was quite happy and he tried to catch a bundle of these.

Until he saw a hand…

He paused and looked at the hand then tears began to flow all over again.

There, on this magical tree, was the body of the bastard.

His creator.

His only friend.

Now only did Lovino realize the meaning of his existence.

'It's lonely….isn't it?'

Somewhere dark, an old Antonio was sitting and was remembering all of his youth. He smiled as he remembered his friends and family.

Then he remembered Lovino.

Ah….. he would have no regrets on creating that spoiled android.

It was a miracle.

Miracles actually.

The first miracle was that Lovino was born, out of his own hands.

The second Miracle was the time they spent together.

The third miracle was…. Well hasn't yet….. been…done…..

As soon as Antonio looked up, he saw a white portal displaying his Lovino. Lovino was crying and had so much emotions that Antonio practically leaped through that portal and was returned to the living.

He actually bumped into Lovino.

"Crap! Watch it will you?!" Lovino yelled but stopped as Antonio, well a younger looking Antonio was smiling lovingly at him. It made Lovino blush red.

"Aw…. Lovi! You look like a tomato!"

"Do NOT call me that! And I am NOT a fucking Tomato!"

Antonio laughed and began to hug Lovino while Lovino tried to escape his grip.

The two began to do the things they used to do. The Spaniard would play the guitar and sing while Lovino would dance.

It amazes the miracle scientist on how well Lovino could dance, and with so much passion. Antonio stopped his music. Lovino was confused and turned around to find that Antonio was kissing him. Lovino did what he could only do in this situation. ….

He kissed back.

After the kiss, both were left breathless and smiled at each other. And began to dance together.

As the sun sets, the magical tree began to wither.

Antonio held Lovino's hand.

"Hey Lovi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would we meet again someday?"

Lovino glanced at Antonio and gave him a killer smile.

"Of course we would"

Antonio smiled back and he was suddenly slipped away by the wind.

Lovino looked at the hand which Antonio held and grinned.

The kokoro was too large for any android.

So slowly Lovino began to fall.

And became a motionless object.

The only thing that remained….

Was the angelic smile on the android's face.


	3. Karakuri Burst

**Here's the next song!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Maraming Salamat sa pagsubaybay!**

It was a cold winter night in Germany. Many people were struggling through the snowy ground, trying to get to their warm houses and families. Though the streets were unbearably cold to the touch, the lights from the houses illuminated the streets, making the scene quite serene and beautiful. As people walked past each other, they failed to notice 2 young boys shivering in an alley, wearing nothing but rags.

"Bruder? I want to go home…" a young blonde said. He was wearing lederhosen and a black rag around himself, keeping him warm, and looked around 7 years old. He was a bit chubby and his feet were bare to the cold.

"Es tut mir leid (I'm sorry) Ludwig…" an albino beside the blonde said.

Ludwig raised his head to see his 12 year old brother, Gilbert, smiling at him. Gilbert was an albino with majestic red eyes. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and pants and a white rag to make him warm.

Like Ludwig, he was also not wearing any shoes.

"I wish we could go home, bruder…. But mutti and vatti are gone…and der Opa disappeared…" Ludwig whimpered as he buried his tiny head into his brother's body. "And my feet feel so cold…"

Without hesitation, Gilbert lifted Ludwig from the ground and carried him on his back. "There! Do your feet still feel cold? Kesesesese!" Gilbert walked towards the park ignoring the torturously cold sensation with each step he took. He gently placed Ludwig on a park bench under a huge tree. "I know you miss home Luddy, so do I, but we have no more home. You have to understand that. Mutti and Vatti are now in a better place and maybe, if we keep believing, der Opa might appear and finally claim us! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Ludwig lifted his face and began to smile, the first one in days. "Yes, it would be really awesome bruder!"

Both the boys laughed as they basked in each other's embrace. As the snow falls onto the ground and the sun is disappearing, Ludwig released a heavy yawn and a sleepy statement. "Gute Nacht bruder… (Good Night Brother)"

Gilbert sighed and smiled gently as his hand caressed his bruder's hair. "Gute Nacht Luddy….Ich liebe dich" he murmured as he gently placed a kiss on Ludwig's forehead and began to succumb to his slumber.

The next day, both Beilshmidt brothers went towards the plaza. They were both hungry and wanted to see if anyone was willing to atleast give them a morsel of their goods. Most of the stores and stalls didn't even notice them, except a nice foreigner.

"Here… have these…" The foreigner had given them two containers filled with pasta. "These are pasta and are created in my home, Italy" he said, a thick Italian accent lacing in every word. "I'm Romulus, by the way, but feel free to call me Rome. Anywhoo… what are two young boys doing in the streets looking for food? Did you get lost?"

Both brothers glanced awkwardly at each other before Gilbert spoke. "We are orphans, good sir. I am Gilbert Beilshmidt and this is my brother Ludwig. Our parents had died in a fire and our der Opa has vanished. We have nowhere else to go…"

Ludwig let out a small whimper while Gilbert hugged him closer and cooed.

Romulus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. I don't know about you but I think it's my duty to make sure you kids would be safe. So come along now… follow me"

Gilbert was a bit hesitant in following but Ludwig was persistent. In the end, they both followed the Italian man into a small house, just near the plaza.

"Is this your house?" Ludwig asked.

Romulus chuckled. "Yes bambino. This is one of my houses" he turned his attention towards Gilbert who was busy scanning the house. "Gilbert, right?" Gilbert nodded. "Well. I seemed to have overstayed a bit here in Germany. I kind of miss the sun and oceans of my Italian home. It would really be a waste if this house would be empty. So I thought if you can maintain this house, you can live here for free. One day, I would come and you guys should be hospitable…okay? That is my only condition."

Gilbert was at a loss of words. "W-what? I-I'm sorry! But I think this is too much! We cannot even get food, let alone handle a house! I appreciate your kindness Sir Rome but I don't think we could afford this"

Rome just laughed at the kid. "Nonsense my boy! Tell you what? I like you so I'll pay for the first 5 months for your expenses… how does that sound?" Gilbert was about to protest when Romulus completely cut him off. "I won't take no for an answer kid. I have 2 grandsons at home so I know what it feels like to have a family. Just take it"

Gilbert was still unsure but nodded.

"Good! Here!" Romulus took out his wallet and took out 10,000 euros and handed it to a surprised Gilbert. "This should cover the first 5 months! Now, I suggest that you guys find a job…I don't think I'll be coming back so soon, but I'll try!"

Gilbert nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Danke…. Thank you so much. Don't worry! The awesome me will definitely not let you down!"

Romulus chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Make sure you don't! I better be off now…." He quickly scooped up Ludwig and gave him a little kiss on the forehead before walking out the door. "Ciao!"

"Bruder? Does this mean we have the house to ourselves?"

Gilbert chuckled and scooped up little Ludwig. "Yes mein lieber bruder (my dear brother), this will be our new home!"

Both brother laughed and quickly went towards the bedroom where they both had blissful dreams.

Unbeknownst to them, someone from outside was listening to their conversation.

"Have fun… while you still can" the figure said, as he walked away from the house.

5 months later…

Gilbert came back from the factory he worked at. After sir Rome had left them, Gilbert made sure to work double time for his brother. Ludwig even entered elementary school. He became almost as a parental figure towards Ludwig but still remained as the loving, overprotective brother.

Gilbert immediately walked towards the kitchen, knowing that his brother was already at home and was either cooking or watching the television set.

"Luddy! I'm ho-" before Gilbert could finish, he saw Ludwig on the floor with a man holding a knife onto the boy's neck.

"BRUDER!" Ludwig called, fearing for both his life and his brother's.

"LUDWIG!" Gilbert glared at the masked man. "State your business. We do not need to bring a kid into this. Please release him"

The masked man chuckled. "Too late. He already is involved" he said as he slashed his knife on Ludwig's face.

Ludwig screamed. The pain was too much. He was slowly fading into unconsciousness, but before he did, the last thing he saw was his bruder's face, filled with blood.

16 years later…

Ludwig was patrolling the city. The mafia were at it again. Even before he joined the police force in Germany, the same mafia was always terrorizing the city.

The worst happened when the whole of Germany had been informed that the same mafia had hired professional assassins to do their biddings. The streets were in chaos. Ludwig and his fellow police were a complete mess once the uproar was over. Now, the whole of Germany is very cautious. Security was higher and a lot were banned during that year.

Unluckily for Ludwig, he was the best among his fellow policemen. Why was he unlucky? Due to the fact that he has the job of investigating the said assassins.

He was not alone, however. He has his two other comrades, namely Feliciano Vargas, a rich, newbie cop who barely passed being a police in the first place and Honda Kiku, a great detective and cop, just quiet and always neutral. This was an odd group to catch a group of infamous assassins, but they were friends and coordinated well together.

"Veh? What's this?"

"Feli! Don't touch that!"

BOOM!

Well, most of the time.

It had already been a couple of months since they were given the assignment. With Ludwig's interrogation skills and Kiku's fantastic resources. They were able to locate a meeting place between the assassin and the victim. The victim was none other than a wealthy Swiss business man and the meeting place was an authentic Japanese resort. Their resources indicated that the Swiss had hired said assassin to work under him instead of the mafia, though it does not state the assassins' answer towards the answer towards the proposal, meaning the killer would give his answer tonight.

Ludwig was ecstatic when he heard the news. He quickly set up the cameras in every angle of the room and quickly readied himself. He trained with his trusty katana. A gift given to him by Kiku on one of his birthdays.

'Soon, you heartless killers. You shall be dealt with justice' he glanced on a picture on his drawer. It was a picture of him when he was younger and a young albino boy grinning in the picture with red eyes. 'For my bruder, who was given no justice….when he was killed'

The next day

A man looking about 28 years of age just woke up from his dreamless sleep.

"Good Morning!" the man looked at his roommate, who was currently on the couch eating some kind of sweet.

"Yeah…Good morning"

"Hey! Didn't you say you are going out tonight? Something about work?"

The man's eyes widened. "Ah Shit! I almost forgot!" he quickly took a bath, got dressed and hurried out. As he opened the door he saw his other roommate walking in and was carrying a small jar. The man rolled his eyes. "You and your collection…" he muttered. "It's disgusting"

His roommate just smirked. "It makes me feel almost human if I do this, what with all the work we do…"

The man once again rolled his eyes. "Whatever you creep, Goodbye. See you later"

Before he left, he heard both his roommates mutter.

"I hope so"

"I'll pray on it"

In the Japanese Resort, everything was set up. Ludwig was at the control room, waiting for the Swiss businessman to make his move. So far, the swiss did nothing but sit and drink. He was also alone, making it much easier for Ludwig to identify the assassin since the swiss seems unsociable to party with the other businessmen in the resort.

"Veh~ Hey guys!" Both Kiku and Ludwig turned to see what Feliciano wanted. "It seems that you guys are working so hard! So I thought I should make some drinks for us!"

Both Ludwig and Kiku shared a look and shrugged. "Fine." When both of them are reaching for the drinks, they did not notice that Feliciano had just muted the whole office.

Just as Ludwig was about to drink, he was surprised that Kiku had grabbed it and threw it away. "Kiku? What's wrong?!"

Kiku looked at Feliciano with betrayal written all over his features. "You didn't think I would know that you poisoned our drinks, didn't you?"

Ludwig was shocked. Feliciano? A harmless citizen, the weakest of the force, had just tried to commit murder. And towards them, who treated him like they were friends.

Feliciano, at first, looked surprised before laughing out sinisterly. "Veh~ I didn't know you could actually be this sharp Kiku….I should've killed you when I had the chance"

"Why?" Ludwig asked. "Feliciano….give me a reason….why?"

Feliciano chuckled once more. "I'm the mafia don's grandson. Well, one of his grandsons. I would forever be loyal to them…I'm sorry if you thought you were anything special…"

Before Ludwig could even reply, Kiku interrupted him by pointing his finger towards the screen, where people were being slaughtered by Felicaiano's twin, Lovino Vargas, and a Spanish man who works at a daycare, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. The video was in mute so the whole room was already bloody and most of the people were already dead by the time they noticed. But they did notice that the Swiss had escaped without so much of a hassle, but it must be because of a certain French chef, Francis Bonnefoy, who would kill any person who came 3 feet near the Swiss.

Kiku had successfully pinned Feliciano down. "Go Ludwig! I'll hold him off!" He said as Feliciano began to struggle underneath the Japanese man.

"Danke Kiku…" Ludwig said as he left the room, following the Swiss.

When he left the room, he quickly manoeuvred himself into the secret compartment that leads towards the meeting room. He was shocked and later on, completely angered when he realized he was too late. The Swiss was already dead and in his place was a man with white hair and was wearing a white yukata, which was now really bloody.

"I shall kill all the evil in this world!" Ludwig yelled as he began to lunge toward the assassin.

The assassin smirked as he easily dodged the lunge and blocked Ludwig's next attack.

"So you're the famous Ludwig I have been hearing of…" The assassin said. "You totally look like you have a stick up your ass"

Ludwig growled. "And you're the infamous assassin, Teutonic Knight, who has been doing nothing but evil towards our society. I shall kill all evil, especially someone as tainted as you"

Gilbert grinned maniacally. "Try, little boy, try!"

Both went into a full blown fight when suddenly the lights went out, then a bright light suddenly appeared, knocking both of them on the floor. Then memories began to come back….

"L-luddy..?"

"Bruder?"

They could not believe their luck. Just as they were reunited, they were bound to leave each other yet again.

"I thought you died…." Ludwig said.

Gilbert merely shrugged. "T-the doctors said that there were no survivors after Sir Rome's house was on fire. So I assumed you were dead. I guess were too awesome to die, huh?" but sighed. "I'm an assassin Ludwig…. It's either you will kill me or I'll kill you…"

"Nein! (No!) I will not do such a thing to you! We just got back together! Why?!"

Gilbert chuckled. "Life is cruel, Ludwig…. You learn to live it…"

Then without warning, Gilbert lunged at Ludwig who quickly blocked his attack. They kept fighting until….

BLANK

The video was suddenly turned off in the surveillance room. Inside were 7 men, who were watching the video.

"That was a great drama!" an Italian voice said.

"I cannot believe you did this towards my grandsons, Romulus" A blonde haired man said, but there was amusement in his voice rather than concern, anger or malice.

Romulus just smiled. "You were always complaining about not having great shows and that your grandsons were weak and pathetic…. So I thought, hey why not kill 2 birds with one stone? Pretty impressive, huh?"

The blonde man chuckled darkly. "I really like it. My favourite was when they suddenly remembered who they were…how did you do it?"

Romulus smiled. "It was all Kiku. He created this serum which would bring back some unwanted memories. I made sure that both had drunk it this morning, with the help of Antonio and Feliciano, of course. I'm still impressed at its timing though. How did you do it?"

Kiku bowed politely. "I made sure that the effects would be effective after 12 hours exactly. And with Francis' help in making sure both drank it at the same time…. It was quite beautiful"

Romulus nodded. "I'm quite proud of both my grandsons. Feliciano was such an amazing actor! I even thought you were going to pick the German over your own family! Hahahaha! I'm really impressed. And I think that I am proud of Lovino most of all"

The blonde man looked at the bloodied face of his friend's eldest grandson. "Oh? And why is that?"

Romulus grinned. "The whole plot was his idea…"

Feliciano and Lovino glanced at each other then both had identical maniacal grins.

THE END


	4. Mirror's Magic

**Hey guys!**

**I decided to update today since I have nothing better to do.**

**This is about the Italian Brothers so beware.**

* * *

><p>In an isolated kingdom, lived an evil queen and king. The king was a ruthless warlord named Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, while his wife, Bella Vargas Fernandez-Carriedo, used their kingdom's money for her own personal gain and demanded that the taxes should be raised for the preparation of war. Both were very evil, and people hated the royal family because of it. The queen and king had many children. Although they were bloodthirsty and corrupt, they were very loving towards their family and friends. Both loved each and every one of their children, but they favored their youngest the most.<p>

The youngest of the royal family is Lovino Vargas. He was named after his mother's maiden name due to the fact that the king agreed to the queen's father's wishes on the youngest having the Vargas surname. The name Lovino was given by his aunt, who prophesized that the child would be just like his parents, giving him a name meaning 'to ruin' or 'the unfortunate'. Even though his aunt had said such disrespecting things towards the infant, Antonio and Bella loved him dearly, and did everything in their power to make sure that their youngest would receive happiness.

6 years later…

A 7 year old bratty prince walked through the halls of their castle. He was spoiled rotten because of his family. Not only did his parents give him anything he wanted, his siblings made sure everything he needed was prepared and made sure he was well taken care of.

As the child walked through the halls, he heard a very frightening scream from the throne room. He was curious, so he decided to peek.

Inside the throne room was his father, mother, his eldest brother, an unknown woman and an unknown man on the floor, covered with blood. His father was covered with blood and was carrying his favorite axe in hand. The woman was screaming and looking at the dead man in shock. His mother was just laughing at the sidelines while his brother was watching the scene with an amused face.

Antonio faced the woman who was frightened at what transpired in the throne room. "You still wish to lower the taxes in your pitiful village?"

The woman was still scared until she regained her senses. "Of course!" she screamed at the king, who gave her a blank stare. "I will not let my husband's death be in vain!" She turned her attention towards the queen. "Your bitch of a wife was the reason why villages asked for higher taxes anyways! If she just used the taxes only for its proper purposes then we wouldn't have to suffer for it-" she was suddenly cut off when an axe was aimed at her throat.

"Don't you dare address my wife as such things…" Antonio said slowly and threateningly.

The woman gulped, but there was still determination in her eyes. The king was about to press his axe towards her throat when he was stopped by his wife.

"That's enough dear. I can handle myself…" Bella said as Antonio lowered his weapon. The woman was about to speak when she felt an intense pain then blacked out. The queen had killed her with a knife hidden in her dress.

The throne room was a bloody mess. And that was where Lovino's brother, Carlos, called for the soldiers to dipose the body.

Antonio gave his axe towards a servant and commanded the servant to clean and sharpen it and return it to him immediately. He returned to his throne and glanced at his eldest son. "These are the duties of a king, son. You shall soon rule the kingdom and a lot of bodies shall be killed in this throne room as generations before you had. Take care of your family and remember to conquer as much land as you can. The bigger the land, the more power you shall have"

Carlos simply nodded. "Yes father"

Lovino was quite scared of his parents and sibling for the first time in his life. He quickly separated himself from the throne room door and walked away. He went inside his sibling's room and waited for his arrival. When he heard the door open, he looked up to see the surprised look of Carlos staring at him.

"Lovi? What's wrong?"

Lovino instantly glared at his sibling. "My name is Lovino! And I would really appreciate it if everyone uses it! And…and anyways…. I was walking through the hallways earlier….then I heard a scream…" Lovino was conflicted between telling his brother on what he saw, and not saying anything at all. "It was really scary…what was it?" he decided not to tell.

Carlos smiled, which in Lovino's opinion was really scary. "Nothing you should worry about, little brother. A servant woman was just having a stomachache. It was completely unbearable, making her scream in agony. That was the sound of her pain you heard a while ago. Don't worry though, it's gone now and she had left the palace"

Lovino almost shivered at his brother's words. Carlos was telling both the truth and a lie. True that the sound he had heard was of pain and the woman has literally left not just the palace but the earth, but it was a lie that the woman was a servant and that she had an unbearable stomachache.

Lovino tried to give him his normal scowl. "Whatever. I was just curious. That's all you jerk!" Lovino quickly stood up and walked towards the door. He glanced back to see his brother still staring at him with a creepy smile on his face. Then the small child left.

5 years later…

The king and queen had already left the world, leaving the new king, Carlos Fernandez-Carriedo, to rule over the kingdom. Lovino was of 12 years of age by Carlos' coronation day. As Lovino's father's legacy, Carlos continued their father's belief on acquiring more land by brute force. The people, both within his kingdom and other conquered lands, despised the royal family even more. Lovino, being the child he still was, feels sorrow and anger towards the villagers who accuses him of the sins his family had brought upon him.

'The unfortunate prince…'

One stormy day, a knock was heard on Lovino's tower doors. Curious, the prince went and saw a green hooded man, soaking wet in the rain. Since not everyone had the guts to actually come near the palace, let alone a tower of any royal, Lovino offered him a place inside.

"The fuck? You're soaking wet! Stay there while I call a maid to get you out of those shitty clothes"

Though anyone would have been insulted by the young prince's swearing, but it was a given fact that the royal family's youngest always had a mouth. So the cloaked stranger did not comment about the Lovino's language.

"I need not any of clothes from you, young prince…"

Lovino looked at him strangely. "Then, what the fuck do you want?"

The cloaked man smirked then removed his cloak, revealing messy golden hair and green eyes(adorned with giant eyebrows). "I am a just a humble magic man. I am quite happy you have given me a place to stay, so I shall give you something in return…"

Lovino has given him a questioning glare. "Like what?"

The magic man smirked once again. "Do you know the cause of your misfortune?"

Lovino was surprised by the question, but kept quiet. The magic man brought out a large mirror.

"You may see the cause of your sadness and anger through this mirror's magic"

As the magic man said these, a scene was being played through the mirror. In that scene, a boy, that looks identical to himself, was surrounded by people and he was laughing and seemed to be well-loved by the people of his kingdom. Tears could not stop running down the Lovino's face.

"What.." Lovino tried to stop the angry tears. "What… is the meaning of this?"

"This mirror shows the reverse world. That boy, is the mirror image of yourself. Meaning, you may look the same, but everything about you is very different" the magic man leaned closer the Lovino's ear. "Even the situation you're in…" the magic man moved back to see the prince's face. "Could it be that…. The boy in the mirror….stole your happiness?"

Lovino was furious. "What the fuck should I do… to get it back?"

The magic man smiled. "Just say it….and you'll receive it"

Lovino glanced at the mirror once more then "Switch us"

3 years later…

The kingdom was flourishing with people, celebrating another beautiful friendship between the kingdom of king Carlos Fernandez-Carriedo and king Alfred F. Jones.

The palace was beautiful, people were having fun and everyone had smiles adorning their face. Even the usually grumpy royal, the youngest prince, Lovino.

On this bright, sunny day, an uninvited guest mysteriously appeared. The guest wore a green cloak and has brought a large mirror with him. The party was disrupted as the stranger came in.

"May I request a meeting with the royal prince, Lovino Vargas?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the youngest who had a hard time in remembering who that man was. "Sure…Whatever" the prince shrugged as he brought the mysterious man towards his tower.

The man smirked. "Do you know the reason for your happiness?"

Lovino gave the man a questioning glare. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The cloaked man smirked once more and pointed towards the mirror. "Look…"

The prince did. The mirror reflected a picture of a very unfortunate boy. Judging from his clothes, he was really poor and the boy was in a wheelchair, making him paralyzed. In the mirror, the boy was smiling, but why was Lovino feeling like his heart is about to burst.

"Is he the cause of your happiness?" the cloaked man said. "…or did you steal his?"

Lovino's eyes widened in realization. All the memories of the war, his parent's cruelty, his brother's awful reign, his anger towards the boy in the mirror. It came back to him like a flood of water.

"Shit…"

The magic man smirked. "Do you remember now boy?"

Lovino's tears were now falling on his cheeks. "Fuck…What should I do…." He then stared at the boy in the mirror. "…to save you?"

The man chuckled at the prince's sadness. "I'll give you this one chance to make the balance right once more…"

Lovino looked up from where he was crying to see that the magic man was gone, and in his place was a black cloak.

'should I give up my happiness?'

'Do I want to give it up?'

He glanced at the cloak then at the mirror.

The prince smiled sadly. "That's right… I shall…"

Lovino wore the cloak and walked towards the mirror. There he waited until the other boy noticed him. The boy at first was scared but slowly crept nearer towards the mirror.

"V-ve…W-who are you?"

Lovino smirked. "I am Lovino Vargas. I am a magician who shall grant any wish you desire… so won't you please chant for me from the other side of the mirror?"

The boy's eyes widened then he smiled. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Feliciano Vargas… though, I have nothing to offer you…ve"

Lovino chuckled. "I don't fucking need anything. I'm here to grant your shitty wishes, so deal with it"

Feliciano was surprised at the magician's language but soon figured out, that was how the magician talked. "Ve, alright….what should I wish for"

Lovino shrugged and glared. "Anything your heart desires… I am after all, a magician meant just for you"

At that, Feliciano smiled.

It had been weeks since their first meeting and Lovino has granted Feliciano's every desire… even if it was just a plate of pasta.

"I have granted all your hearts' shitty desires now right?"

Feliciano grinned and nodded. "Ve~ You did Lovi!"

Lovino glared but sighed. "Then my fucking job is fucking done now"

Feliciano was surprised by his statement. "Ve? What do you mean, Lovi?" he reached out his hand as did Lovino, and they felt the warmth of each other's palms.

Lovino smiled sadly. "The mirror's magic is finished. I guess this is farewell" he said as he laughed.

Then he snapped his hand, and the connection between them broke, and so did his mirror.

He was still laughing.

'Will you be crying on the other side of this mirror?'

He stopped laughing but a smile still adorned his lovely face.

'It sure would be nice…if I could see you again someday'

And a tear left Lovino's eye.

**'Mirror Arc 1 End'**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter would be Magical Mirror and would be in Feliciano's point of view. Please read and review! <strong>


End file.
